


Late Nights, Lovely Nights

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, papa!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you’ve been sleeping at mine because your house is being renovated and we aren’t even dating, yet every time you wake up to the baby crying and sigh, “i’ll go” i feel like we might as well be married" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights, Lovely Nights

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu)

Dean’s place is getting renovated after the pipe burst and left everything underwater. Cas kept on telling him that he needed to keep one of his faucets dripping when he’s in California during the winter. But of course, Dean forgot and that year’s Chicago winter was brutal. Thankfully, Cas thought something was gone wrong and used the spare key Dean left for him before leaving called Dean about the mess. 

Cas invited Dean to be a guest at his place in the meanwhile. It is the third night and the past few night’s Cas’s baby, Hannah, has been fussy. Though Hannah isn’t technically Cas’s, he was her legal guardian and hoped he could be the closest thing to a father to her. She was actually his little sister; their father had left her at Cas’s doorstep because neither he nor the girl his father got pregnant wanted her. 

Tonight was no different. Cas got up twice in the past three hours to calm her down. He had no idea what was going on. The third time she started fussing about, Dean gets up and takes Hannah from Cas’s hand. 

“I got it.” He says sleepily. 

“Dean, it’s okay.” Cas lightly grabs Dean’s arm stopping him. 

“No, you go back to sleep.” He replies and shakes off Cas’s arm. “I don’t want you to be grumpy over the coffee in the morning again.” 

Cas hears the tired smile in Dean’s voice and nods and goes back to his bedroom. 

Night turns into early daylight way too quickly for Cas’s delight. Making his way through his apartment, he realizes Hannah hadn’t woken up after Dean had taken her from him. He walks into the nursery and sees Dean fast asleep on the rocking chair with Hannah curled up on his chest. 

Cas’s heart skips a beat and he takes a deep breath. Cas had a crush as big as an elephant on Dean but he did not want to mess up the friendship they had together. They did date for a while but Cas’s priority was Hannah and Dean had some troubles at home that he needed to focus on. Even through they aren’t together in anymore, they have a strong friendship that was impossible to break. 

“Dean, wake up.” Cas says as he slightly shakes Dean’s shoulder. 

“5 more minutes, Cas.” He grumbles. 

“Dean, you’ll be late for work.” 

“I don’t want to go.” Dean tightens his grip around Hannah. “I promised Hannah that I’d take her to the park today if she didn’t cry anymore.” 

Cas shakes his head in amusement. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I emailed them last night that I wasn’t coming.” Dean finally opens his eyes and looks up at Cas. “Last time I checked I own the garage and I can take at least one day off.” 

“Benny is going to be pissed.” 

“Yeah, well, I’m his boss.” 

“Okay, fine.” Cas moves. “Do you mind babysitting her today while I’m at work?” 

“Cas, that is literally the reason I didn’t go to work today.” Dean rolls his eyes at Cas but keeps a fond smile on his face. 

* * *

That night Hannah started crying again. Cas groans as he pushes himself off his bed. Before he reached Hannah’s nursery, he heard a soothing voice singing. Dean was already in the nursery cradling Hannah. Cas leans against the doorway and watches Dean interact with her. 

“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better—“ Dean abruptly stops when he sees Cas at the doorway. 

Cas softly smiles and walks towards Dean, “Remember to let her into your heart…” 

“Then you can start to make it better.” They both sang in unison. 

They both softly smiled at each other and saw that Hannah fell asleep again. Dean moved Hannah back into her crib.   
“Thank you Dean.” Cas fondly says. “But you don’t have wake up every time she cries.” 

“I know.” Dean mumbles. “I just want to…” 

“Okay. Anything you want.” Cas turns to go back to bed but he hears Dean whisper. 

“Anything I want…I want you.” 

Cas turns around quickly with a startled face. He wanted him. Dean’s eyes widened as if he hoped Cas wouldn’t hear. 

“Ca-a-s. I-I—“ 

“Dean?” Cas questions. “Do you still have-want…Dean?” 

“Cas, I still like you. Hell, I fell in love with you these past months we haven’t been together.” Dean explains. “I understand if you don’t want—“ 

“I do.” Cas cautiously walks towards Dean. “I definitely do.” 

Dean closes the distance and wraps his arms around Cas’s waist. 

“Castiel Novak. Will you go out with me?” Dean smiles. 

“Yeah.” Cas responds, “But I want to sleep right now so I’m not grumpy in the morning.”


End file.
